dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Valla
Queen Valla is a character in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She is the Queen of Barsia. Valla is not based on any particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Queen Valla is a beautiful woman with sharp features and a strong countenance. She dresses regally, in deep red hues and gold, colors representative of her kingdom. She wears a gold helmet with spikes and gems adorning it. The Automaton Valla was cruel and wicked. The real one could have been kind since Leda loved her so much and mourned her death History After the death of Princess Valla, King Waclaw hired Ewan, the craftsman, to created Automaton Valla. Many failed versions of her were left incomplete. One day, while Leda left to find a cure for her golden touch, the advisers crowned Valla, Queen for what they thought was best for the Kingdom of Barsia. After being made Queen, Valla plans to get the halves of the Fallen Star. Because she is not human, she can cross through the barrier that separate Barisa and Olesia, faking stag attacks to make it seem that the two kingdoms are at war. Relevant Parables Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she travelled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the queen. Relationships * Ewan the Craftsman (creator) * King Waclaw ("father", deceased) * Princess Leda ("sister") Quotes Quotes by Queen Valla * "''My dearest citizens, my beloved friends. A terrible danger has befallen our magnificent Kingdom of Barsia. Our neighbors, those Olesian traitors, take us for weaklings! They scheme to conquer us, drive us from our homes. They wish to erase us from history! Listen... Can you hear the hooves of death approaching? They are nearly here now. But fret not! We are not waiting for them, defenseless. Behold! Our own mechanical protectors, our benevolent guardians, our golden bears! Alas, as mighty as they are, they won't be enough to repel an enemy that is so ruthless, and numerous. I call on you to make a sacrifice. Grant me your strength, so that we can triumph over this tide of darkness! Let the bravest of you step forward. Be my champion in this righteous war! Brave people of Barsia, you will be my mighty hammer, my spear of light, my golden army!" * "Do it, Goldilocks!" * "The coming of the Fairytale Detective doesn't change anything! Proceed as planned." ''(from note to Leda) * "It's only a matter of time before war gives me the opportunity to claim all the pieces of the star and gain its unimaginable power!" (from Queen Valla's diary) * "My sister and my Craftsman shall be thanked properly, being the first granted new lives in the form of living metal." (from Queen Valla's diary) * "It looks like I may have underestimated you, Detective." * "Soon I'll have the power to turn all of humanity into a flawless, obedient army!" * "Goodbye, Detective. I'll be seeing you soon. I hope you like the color of gold..." * "You're very persistent. I could use that in a servant." * "Sister, bring me that artifact and stand by my side while I make history!" * "You'll pay for turning my sister against me." Quotes about Queen Valla * "Valla has sharp and noble facial features ... a true queen!" (observation by the Fairytale Detective about a portrait of Queen Valla) * "The Queen! She looks different ... tense and weary ..." * "I wouldn't underestimate her. She's a formidable opponent." Gallery Character= staglady-profile.jpg|The Mysterious Woman Steps Through the Barrier stag-lady-big-intro.jpg|A Glowing Eye Staglady-and-stag.jpg|The Woman and the Stag pixelly-stag-lady.jpg|The Woman Sees the Detective Barsia-valla-speech.jpg|Barsians Gathered for the Speech valla-making-speech.jpg|Valla on the Balcony Gfs-queen-valla.jpg|Delivering Her Speech valla-fear-not.jpg|"Fear Not!" valla-stern-face.jpg|Valla's Stern Face gold-valla-smirk.jpg|Valla's Smirk Valla-over-shoulder.jpg|Valla Overlooking Barsians gfs-valla-in-caves.jpg|Valla in the Caves gfs-valla-in-foundry.jpg|Valla in the Control Room gfs-valla-in-foundry-2.jpg|Valla Steps Forward Gfs-valla-talk.jpg|Valla Shedding Her Humanity valla-before-portal.jpg|Valla Opens a Portal valla-smirk-portal.jpg|Valla's Smirk Gfs-showdown-in-sanctuary.jpg|Leda Faces Her Sister Gfs-valla-turning-gold.jpg|Leda Tries to Turn Valla Gold Gfs-half-gold-robo-valla-and-bears.jpg|Final Showdown with Valla automaton-queen-xclose.jpg|Automaton Queen Panics automaton-queen-destructs.jpg|Valla Breaking Down Automaton-queen-breaks.jpg|The Automaton's Destruction gfs-valla-destroyed.jpg|Valla Destroyed |-|Depictions= gfs-valla-portrait.jpg|Portrait of Queen Valla Gfs-valla-sun-clock.jpg|Valla on Sun Clock gfs-mirror-valla.jpg|Reflection of Valla's Portrait Gfs-valla-proclamation.jpg|Valla Depicted on Royal Proclamation automaton-in-flashback.jpg|Automaton Valla in Flashback |-|Locations= Coming-soon.jpg|Locations |-|Artifacts= gfs-craftsman-journal-5.jpg|Ewan's Notes on the Finished Valla valla-wardrobe-hos.jpg|Valla's Wardrobe gfs-valla-crown-emblem.jpg|Ornament of Valla's Crown gfs-stag-lady-costume.jpg|Valla's Olesian Costume Gfs-symhir-chess-board.jpg|Valla's Chessboard of Lake Symhir Gfs-craftshop-decree.jpg|Valla's Decree Gfs-valla-nest-note.jpg|Valla's Note to Leda gfs-valla-diary.jpg|Valla's Diary gfs-valla-diary-2.jpg|Valla's Diary gfs-valla-star-note.jpg|Valla's Note About the Star Gfs-auto-fail-with-head.jpg|Earlier Failed Automaton Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|Craftsman's Trinket Gfs-automaton-soldier.jpg|Automaton Soldier |-|Other Images= DP10 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Queen Valla in Disguise (Wallpaper) Gold-bonus-menu.jpg|Queen Valla on the Bonus Menu DP10-slider.jpg|Valla in Disguise (promo banner) lady-difficulty.jpg|Valla in Disguise on the Difficulty Menu gfs-auto-valla-chat-charm.jpg|Automaton Queen's Dialog Charm Eipix-upsell-myths.png|Eipix Upsell Image Gold-crowning-of-queen-valla.jpg|"Crowning of Queen Valla" Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Bestiary Category:Females Category:Automatons Category:Queens